Graduation Day
by Kates89
Summary: This is my go at my Event's challenge where I got Flack, Louie Messer and a Graduation :)


**So this is my go at my own event's challenge. I got Flack, Louie Messer and a Graduation :)**

Flack walked into the bright coloured pre-school classroom, which had butterflies, balloons and flowers painted on all four walls. All the furniture was miniature size, which always made Flack smile. He felt sorry for the staff who worked in the room, having to sit on the tiny chairs and sit at the small tables which only came to just below his knee. Today though, All the tables had been pushed to one side and rows of normal size chairs filled the classroom, Flack went to sit down when he noticed a familiar face re-sticking a banner up on the wall.

"Louie? Louie Messer?" Flack asked making his way over.

Louie turned around and frowned "Do I know you?"

"It's me Don, Don Flack, I'm your brothers best mate" Flack smiled holding out his hand.

"Ooh, I remember you now" Louie replied as she shook Flack's hand.

"Do you need some help with that banner?" Flack asked as the other end of the banner slipped of the wall.

"Nah, I've got it" Louie replied sticking the end up that he'd got before going to the end that had fallen down.

"So... are you working here?"

Louie nodded "My Dad's mate owns the place and he needed a handy man, so he offered me the job as long as I stay out of trouble"

"That's nice" Flack replied "Danny never said you had a job"

"I bet Danny doesn't say much about me at all"

"I thought you two were getting on well now?" Flack frowned.

"We are... it's just he's so busy with work and his family, I don't really get to see him much any more"

"I'll tell him I bumped into you, it might encourage him to visit you"

Louie gave a small shrug as he tacked the other end of the banner to the wall "I guess it's worth a shot"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if you could take your seats the graduation is about to start" the teacher announced from the front of the room.

"Coming to watch?" Flack asked Louie.

"I... it's not really my thing"

"Oh come on, it'll save me having to sit on my own"

"Okay" Louie replied, he followed Flack down the row of seats and sat down next to him. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you..."

Louie was interrupted but the teacher making another announcement "Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like you to give a round of applause to the graduating class of 2017"

Flack and Louie stood up with the other parents and began to clap as fifteen, four-year olds walked out from another room and lined up in front of their parents.

"Welcome to our graduation" The teacher smiled as she came to stand at the front "I'm sure most of you know me, but if you don't I'm Mrs Moore. This is always a sad time of the year for us teachers but I know all of your little ones are very excited to be going to big school. Over the past two years every one of these children has come through our doors to paint, play, dress up, write, read, have fun and make many amazing memories.

I'm so proud of every single one of these children sitting here today, as I'm sure all of you are. I've loved watching them grow and develop into the lovely little people that they are today and I'm sure they will carry on to grow and develop as they move on to kindergarten.

Over the past few weeks, we've been thinking about what the children would like to be when they are older and each child has painted a picture of what they want to be and they would like to show you now." She turned to face the children and raised her arms, signalling them that it was time to stand. Moving behind the children, she rested her hands on the shoulders of the blonde haired boy and the end. "Off you go, Benjamin"

"Hey, I'm Benjamin and when I grow up I want to be a race car driver!" Benjamin grinned and held up his painting.

The little girl next to him nervously held up her picture "Hi, I'm Millie and when I grow up I want to be a ballerina"

The children one by one listed off what they wanted to be when they grew up, a few of the things that were mentioned were a doctor, a space man, a Mummy and a vet. They soon arrived at the end of the line where a little girl with black curly hair and bright blue eyes held up her picture and proudly announced " I'm Grace and when I grow up I want to be a 'tective like my Daddy"

Louie looked at Flack "She's yours isn't she?"

Flack nodded "Yeah, that's my Gracie"

"Where's her Mum?"

"She couldn't make it today, she unfortunately got stuck at a crime scene"

"Oh, so she works with Danny?"

Flack nodded again "Yeah, you must know her, she's good friends with Danny, Aiden Burn?"

"Oh Aiden!" Louie took another look at Grace who was now lined up waiting to receive her certificate. "I can see that now, she's the spit of her"

"Yeah she is apart from her blue eyes" Flack smiled

"Is she your only one?"

Flack nodded, although he knew that soon he would have two children as he and Aiden had recently found out she was expecting their second child but they had yet to announce it to anyone yet.

"...And our last graduate is Grace Flack" Mrs Moore exclaimed.

Flack watched proudly as Grace made her way over to her teacher and shook her hand, she accepted her certificate before turning around to give her Dad a big cheesy grin.

After the ceremony had finished Grace ran over to her Father who scooped her up into his arms "I did it, Daddy I did it!"

"You did, baby and I'm so proud of you" Flack replied as he planted a kiss on her cheek.


End file.
